S1E1: Plus Ultra!
S1E1: Plus Ultra! is the first episode in the MH:A Legacies series. Plot U.A USA has opened finally, and applicants from all over North America have been pouring in. But like the original campus, only 0.2% of their applicants would be accepted due to the rigorous training exam. This is the story of the young heroes, Melanie, Rodney, Doug, and Anthony Melanie Grimoire "Dad I'm gonna be late!" '' ''"I know, I know dammit! I'm gonna be late too!" '' I looked at the clock and it was 7:30AM. Dad was always late, pretty ironic for being one of the top Search and Rescue heroes in Chicago. You all know him as "Mr. Right" or the "Right Man for the Job", but I know him as my dad. We were both rushing around the house as I was getting dressed for my big day ''"Melanie, baby! Get the heck in the car, we're all gonna be late!" he shouted from outside our quaint Northwood home. I ran out the door, heard the beep of the house's auto-lock feature, and jumped in the front seat of dad's old RX3, he says its a vintage model, but frankly it's a hunk of junk to me. Dad sat just to my left, sweat was beading on his forehead, from nervousness or the LA heat. He never got used to it since we moved here half a year ago. As soon as I sat down, something kicked the back of my seat hard. I whipped my head around only to find my younger brother John staring at me. "You made us late..." he seemed to declare with his eyes. I've known this boy since he had his eyes open and he didnt talk much, if at all. I wanted to say something mean but, I couldnt after what happened. "What?" I said defensively, "We're already on the way so shut up," Dad dropped Jon off at the local grade school, his first day as a 10 year old, the place looked nice with the leaves just turning a shade of amber, Grapevine Elementary. We kept driving until we hit the coast highway, and then onto the U.A. Bridge. A long stretch of modern architecture that led into the man-made island known as U.A. USA just off the coast of Long Beach. To even get onto the bridge, you had to have both you and your vehicle scanned, with an ID card for both. Otherwise, the school's defense systems activated. We drove right through a couple security checkpoints and into the island. As soon as we parked, my dad left me to go find the Auditorium while he went to the Teacher's room. Yes, you heard that right. On the bright side, we got there early, on the downside, I honestly had no idea where I was. About 30 minutes of wandering around aimlessly, I swear I was about to cry until I heard a man's voice from behind me. "Excuse me miss, are you lost or looking for something?" '' A warm voice with a distinct southern accent drifted from and I looked to see a literal angel in front of my eyes. Short blonde mop of hair, gorgeous smile, and arms like a god. I tried to wipe the dampness from my face as I looked up at him. ''"Y-Yeah, I am. I'm looking for the auditorium?" I sniffled a little while wiping tears out of my eyes. "Oh dear, are you crying? Not to worry, I'll take you to the auditorium," '' he smiled. There was a genuine kindness to his voice, plus his smile didnt taste sickly sweet to my eyes. "''What's your name by the way?" ''he asked as we walked along the empty corridor. "''Melanie, but that's all you're getting out of me," '' I said as I regarded him like I did any other boy. He glanced back at me and smiled anyway. "''Who are you anyway? Shouldnt you be at the assembly too?" ''I asked, quickly changing the subject from my name. "''The name's Mason, miss. Anthony Mason, and no since I'm not in tenth grade," '' "''Wait, what are you then?" "Twelfth grade "Sure, just dont lose me," ''I said jokingly. ''"Hopefully not." he laughed and held my hand. The Entrance Exam A large crowd of students were gathered in the school auditorium as they took their seats and waited with excitement. An energy of tension was thick in the air, and many of the students were talking idly to each other. Melanie managed to find a seat in the back . "Hey, you're just in time!" the girl said. Melanie took a look at her seatmate, she was greeted by a double-chinned smile from this chinese girl's round face. Her hair was short and tied up into a bun with a well-decorated hairstick, and left enough for side bangs to frame her face. Melanie immediately recognized the face of her best friend Sarah Zhou "I'm not late am I?" "Nope, the speaker was late apparently. Where were you?" "Lost like usual," I joked Category:Season 1